1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to eyeglass case structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved spectacle case wherein the same is arranged to secure and mount a spectacle assembly therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eyeglass case structure is utilized throughout the prior art to contain spectacles in a protective and secure manner. Typically, these cases are formed with a relatively soft outer layer and formed with an inner liner in an optional manner to secure an eyeglass assembly therewithin. While hard cases have been utilized in the prior art, the soft cases are more suitable to storage and reception within pockets and the like about an individual while affording adequate protection to a spectacle or eyeglass assembly contained therewithin.
Such spectacle case structure is typically given in association with a spectacle pair by an optometrist wherein the instant invention addresses an effort to reduce costs of construction by providing a somewhat adhesive clip structure mounted to the flexible outer liner and directed through a slot in the flexible outer liner to minimize costs of assembly and construction of the organization, as well as expediting manufacturing capacity required of large numbers of such case structure.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved spectacle case as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.